1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an LED road lamp holder structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Light emitting diode (LED) is used extensively as a light source for lamps, but LED is one of the electronic components with waterproof and dust-resisting issues when the LED is used as an outdoor lamp. Furthermore, it is necessary to take the heat dissipation into consideration.
At present, a conventional heat sink or heat dissipating device used in a computer system is mainly used as the heat dissipating structure in an LED road lamp holder, but none has a lamp holder with an enhanced heat dissipating effect. Unlike computer systems, the LED road lamp holder has an internal structure in contact with a heated portion, and thus it is an important subject for LED lamp manufacturers to improve the heat dissipating device in conformity with the internal structure of the LED road lamp holder, so as to enhance the heat dissipating effect of the LED lamps.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed an improved LED road lamp holder in accordance with the present invention to enhance the heat dissipating effect of the road lamps.